Kingdom Hearts XSeries
by ChrisWorld
Summary: A story of two children seperated at birth, find eachother again, but with different tales. I do not own Square or work there
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos leads to Oblivion**

In a town full a dreams and nightmares; a mother of two was just to give birth. In the House of Royalty lived, a recently married couple. The husband made his way up the stairs wearing a dark blue dressing gown, holding a glass of milk.

"AH!" a scream originated from upstairs.

The man ran, dropping the glass ran for the first door to the left at the top of the stairs.

A pregnant woman was kneeling on the floor holding her stomach and clenching her face.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE! I THINK I'M IN LABOR!" she screamed.

Hours later a doctor finally arrived at the house to help the struggling woman with her birth.

"All you need to do right now is breath deeply and relax." He comforted her.

"Is she going to be alright?" the husband asked.

"Sir, she's giving birth! There is always a chance of something going wrong!" the doctor looked at him as if he were frustrated.

The woman screamed once again, and rolled over.

"Please stay still! You need to be relaxed during child birth!" the doctor calmed the woman down, "Alright! I can see a head! Now, PUSH!"

The doctor picked up a crying baby, rapped it up in a bright white towel.

"It's a girl!" the doctor smiled.

"Caterina!" the woman breathed deeply.

"Doctor! Another one's coming!" the husband gazed upon the second baby slowly popping its smaller head out.

The doctor handed Caterina to the father, and rushed for the mother. Slowly pulling the other child out, he rapped it in a black towel.

"It's a boy!" the doctor smiled.

"Sean…" the woman breathed deeply once again, "Lamaze! Lamonte!"

A man and a woman both dressed in different shades of red, appeared in the middle of the room.

The woman's hair was blonde and spiked downwards. Her smooth face and slim figure fitted perfectly within her cotton dress. Lamaze took Caterina and disappeared.

The man's short hair was spiked upwards and slightly to the right. His hard bone structure, stuck out strongly upon his face. His woollen robe fitted loosely on his slightly muscular figure. Lamonte took Sean, and again disappeared, this time into darkness.

"TAKE THEM! FAR AWAY!" the woman fainted.

"What? Why does she want them gone?" the doctor laughed.

"They cannot be together with us…the heartless…" the husband frowned and hung his head.

**17 YEARS LATER**

"You better give back that can of beans Dog!" a tramp-ish looking man ran into view wielding a sword.

"The name…" a boy with silver hair, "IS SEAN!" tripped the man up, "and don't forget it!" he looked at the man with an evil in his eyes.

"Yes, Sean sir…" the man stuttered, before running off.

The boy stood proud upon the tallest building with the people of the world standing below him. His silver and spiked hair glinted under the light of the Nobody airship still parked nearby. His red eyes glinted over the intensity of Kingdom Hearts.

His toned body pushed slightly against the inner part of his shirt, making a small pattern in a peck-ish style on the outer layer. His long baggy, black pants draped over his hidden and darkly colored shoes.

Wearing thick woollen, black gloves, with the pattern S D marked on both. He stood strong and tall above the city/world, which was, THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!

Sean opened the can he had just obtained and emptied them into his mouth. Whilst a gang of heartless appeared and sneaked up behind him.

The can stopped pouring the cold beans, and Sean laughed.

"Stupid Heartless…" the KeyBlade Oblivion appeared in his hand, "You don't know how too really fight…" he threw the can upon the Neo-Shadows, "Go attack someone else!" he turned around; "I'm sure the fight will be easier!" he gave out an evil, and somewhat devil-ish laugh, "Not a smart move you pitiful beings." he stood in his fighting position, "Hm!" he continued laughing," launching himself upon the creatures, he attacked them in many strange moves.

Landing his KeyBlade disappeared, "Good, I'm done…" looking up to the sky he saw many stars floating by, and also, he noticed a star disappear, "Huh?" all the stars simultaneously disappeared, one after another, "What's going on?"

A great ball of darkness glowed into view. Particles of wind encircled it. Its black and yellow inner layers shone brightly over the city, but unfortunately blocking out the stars. A silvery creature poked its legs out from the ball.

"What is this?!" Sean looked at it in horror.

As the creature landed upon the building next to Sean the rest of the world was pulled away into the sphere of darkness.

"Sean…you are the KeyBlade bearer! Follow your path! Loose this pathetic world!" the Twilight Thorn's voice could only be heard by Sean.

The pull of the Sphere became harder, and harder to bear.

"THIS IS MY HOME!" Sean yelled, "AND I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE IT!" he withdrew his KeyBlade.

"Fight young Sean! FIGHT!" the thorn yelled.

"I don't know what to think…" Sean thought.

Without giving himself a second chance to run, he let go of all his strength and fell into the sphere.

"Good…" the world died.

Sean awoke in a strange old mansion, with its orange walls and floor. Parts of the ceiling were missing and discarded on the floor. Four doors were nicely patterned and scattered around the room, two of them were upon the higher floor. Its stairs flowed gently upwards then turned to either the left or the right, depending on which side of the room you were in.

"What?" Sean asked standing up.

"SEAN! You're finally awake!" Lamonte was standing in the main entrance.

Sean stood up upon the balcony and rested his hands on the rail.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sean asked Lamonte.

"We! Are in Twilight Town! And I am Lamonte! Your guardian!" he smiled.

"Where's Twilight Town? What happened to TWTNW?" Sean jumped off the balcony, ran to Lamonte and grabbed him by the collar, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CITY!"

"It died!" Lamonte laughed.

"What's so funny? What do you mean?" Sean pulled him harder.

"It was overrun by Nobodies and it died!" Lamonte pulled Sean up by his collar, "And don't talk to your guardian like that! You may be a KeyBlade bearer but I'm still stronger than you!" Lamonte threw Sean against the closest wall.

Sean stood up, and pushed Lamonte out the way to get outside.

"WHERE AM I?!" Sean looked upon the orange sky, its few clouds kept the sun, just peeked over the horizon, still shining.

"Twilight Town! And that beast you fought was the Twilight Thorn!" Lamonte walked towards Sean.

Cheering occurred in the distance. At least more than a mile away from the mansion.

"What's that?" Sean asked his guardian.

"The Struggle tournament has just started! Contestants from around Twilight Town and other planets come to compete." Lamonte explained.

"Is it a fighting tourney?" Sean smiled.

"Yes! Why would you like to enter? You will be aloud to." Lamonte smiled.

"Where is it?" Sean turned around and asked him.

"The Sandlot. There will be signs…" it was too late to explain, Sean had already ran off.

In the nearby forest, a Nobody attack stopped the KeyBlade warrior. Over one hundred dusks appeared out of the floor, this was a purpose decoy to stop the fighter from contending the struggle tournament.

"LAMONTE! What are these things?" Sean yelled at his guardian.

"These are Nobodies! They're like the Heartless! You can destroy them with the KeyBlade!" Lamonte yelled from afar.

Sean stood up straight and focused. Standing in a fighting position, standing sideways KeyBlade hand in front and other behind him, his Oblivion appeared.

"Good…" Lamonte whispered smiling.

"Alright you stupid Nobodies! Time for you to get a beating from my Key!" Sean laughed his usual evil laugh.

Running head on, he attacked most of the Dusks on the front line. Running swiftly up a tree, some Dusks followed him and clambered onto him.

"GET OFF ME YOU SILVER FREAKS!" Sean knocked them off.

"C'mon Sean! The Struggle Tournament is about to commence!" Lamonte yelled.

Sean back flipped off the tree and onto a lower branch,

"Well I could use some help!" he yelled.

Most of the Dusks had now jumped up to the area where Sean was standing. The boy was getting rather frightened for his life.

"LAMONTE!" Sean cried for help.

"You can do it, Sean! You're a KeyBlade bearer! It may be a burden! But it is your destiny!" Lamonte disappeared.

Sean span his KeyBlade as if in Valor, and focused further. He shut his eyes, and allowed the gang of Nobodies to clamber over him.

When seconds had passed, Sean emerged in a blast of unknown energy.

"THAT IS THE POWER OF THE KEYBLADE!" he yelled sheathing it.

He ran for the Tram Common.

Inside that part of town, he stepped out the hole in the wall, and headed directly left not noticing the Tram following him. It stopped just before it hit him.

"Whoa…" he turned his head to see the waiting tram, "That was close…"

His attention was drawn to the left of his position to more cheering, he had found the Sandlot.

THANKETH YOO FOR READING!

REVIEW!

BUT PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ANY SPOILERS OF KH2, ME PARTNER IN WRITING HAS NOT YET COMPLETED IT AND I DO NOT WANT HER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! Please and Thanketh yoo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom hearts or a brain...

She wouldn't blame it on anyone if you asked her. Only herself and, if you where clever enough to get her to admit, who ever her parents where. That was one of the reasons why she was a loner in these parts, no-one really understood her. It maybe the fact she was nearly always asleep, but this wasn't really her fault either.

Caterina had been in Hallow Bastion for as long as she could remember but Hallow Bastion wasn't the only place she visited.

Caterina woke up smiling. Her room, in the small house she shared with a few others, was bathed in the morning sun. Sitting up Caterina rubbed her eyes and sighed happy that her night's work had paid off.

You see, Caterina was a unique Keyblade wielder. For one the world that she had spent the night protecting, everyone in Hallow Bastion had visited too, in fact everyone in all the worlds had visited this world, which slept... The dream world, Alansis. The only place that all the worlds where immediately connected to, but no-one remembered it but Caterina.

As she walked out the front door an hour later, she couldn't help yawning. She wore a pair of black jeans and a long red top which went nicely with her purple eyes and black just-past-the-shoulder length hair. Setting off down the street Caterina brought herself an ice-cream not really caring that it was way too early to be eating them. Sitting with one leg hanging off the wall and her back against the house behind her she ate it watching people below.

Alansis was a dangerous place. There was a plain line between the two sections. The fixed town that was unaffected by the dreams and the place where they thrived. It's a complicated idea and took a while to get used to it.

Caterina finished her ice-cream and stood up. She turned to see a group of heartless. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"Go and pick on someone else!" She moaned, not really in the mood. But the heartless did not go. Caterina sighed and tied back her hair into a ponytail to keep it out her eyes.

Alansis has two keyblades. Trillion and Thrillion. Caterina preferred Trillion to its brother because it was lighter and more agile. At five she had been told about Alansis, five! At ten Trillion and Thrillion had chosen her. The shattered blade of the sleepers.

The heartless watched the keyblade interestedly until she hit one of them. The fight was short lived and Trillion disappeared from her hand as the heartless where defeated. Muttering something about the stupidness of heartless Caterina turned to see a lady, staring at her as if somehow amused.

"Who are you?" She asked crossing her arms. She wasn't all that nice to strangers and she hated the ones who stood and stared.

"Lamaze." The woman said. Caterina now 17 was tall for her age and so was as tall as the woman in front of her.

"Great, what do you want?" She smiled a fake too sweet smile that reeked of sarcasm and impatience and unfolded her arms.

However Lamaze didn't answer and turned to leave. Caterina sighed and rolled her eyes upwards; she spun round on a heel and started the other way. She was thinking about the strange people you find around Hallow Bastion, when she turned a corner to come face to face with Lamaze.

"Hey!" Caterina jumped back, to hide that the girl had just scared the living daylights out of her. "What?"

"When someone walks away when they have been talking to you, it is custom to follow them." Lamaze sounded annoyed and had her hands on her hips.

"Uh-huh." Caterina said with a bored expression. Lamaze blinked slowly staring back at her with the same expression she was receiving. Then she held her hand out, Caterina, confused, raised an eyebrow.

A black orb grew above that hand. Caterina stepped back slightly but refused to let her fear show.

"What are you doing?" She said calmly as she could.

"Setting your destiny." She said. "Because the Twilight Thorn is busy."She muttered darkly as if Caterina was somehow a waste of time and energy. Caterina blinked, amused and forgot the black orb for a few seconds.

"What the hell? You believe in that-" She asked before the orb consumed them both.

Caterina found herself in Alansis's town. She was fuming over Lamaze. Trillion was in her hand. She blinked. When she got her hands on Lamaze...

"Caterina!" Called a boy who came running towards her, Jacob held up a small charm. "Caterina!" He slowed down as Caterina knelt down. Being only seven it was the only way to come head level with the little guy. He pressed the small charm into her hand then jumped away as she returned to the waking world.

The first thing she noticed was pain, pain in her elbow and her knee. She gently flexed her fingers and toes. Good nothing broken.

She opened her eyes and blinked a lot. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she looked around. Well one thing was for sure, she wasn't in Hallow Bastion anymore. Instead she was in a train carriage. She stood up and inspected her knee, only bruised. Her elbow however was cut, not badly enough to worry about it but enough to hurt.

"Great..." She peered out of the window and saw stars. She pulled her head out the window and blinked. What? She looked again. Strange.

Something clattered to the floor Caterina looked down at it and saw it was the charm Jacob had given her. It was a small model of what the two keyblades used to look like. The Shattered Keyblades of Alansis used to be the one keyblade of Alansis but something shattered it into two.

No-one knows how it happened but that was what happened, but seventeen years ago the blade had shattered. Just like that, which was what the rumour said.

As Caterina looked down at the little keyblade, a perfect, smaller, copy of that one blade. The circle suspended in other...

Caterina looked out the window again before sitting down on one of the seats and reaching down for the little charm, well there was nothing else to do. At her command Trillion and Thrillion appeared, she set them down so when she looked straight down at the two they looked like the small charm. A smile tugged her lips upwards.

Smiling she left the blades and the charm and began to search the carriage looking for anyway to get out. The door wouldn't open and the stars, which she believed was a back drop, did look very real...There where no windows on the top of the carriage either and her carriage was the only one. The windows had no ways to open...She soon gave up looking for a way out and took a seat staring at the keyblades.

The carriage suddenly hit some bump in the track and she had a moments warning to look up before she went flying along with the keyblades. She landed badly and ended up face first in the opposite row of seats.

"Ow." Her voice was muffled by the cushion of the seat. After extracting herself out the seat she flopped onto it. Looking round for the little charm she saw it beside her. Her two keyblades had disappeared but she wasn't worried.

That's when she noticed the train had come to a halt. She stood up and looked out the window. Picking up the small charm she stepped out the train, blinking in the sudden light. Lamaze was standing in one corner watching her she shifted as Caterina looked at her but all she did was ignore her and head for the exit.

Once out the train station she stopped and flicked her hair out her face. For one thing there was no-one around and the second thing was that she had no idea where she was. The lamp post near the exit of the square however answered her second realization. Twilight Town.

"Caterina." Lamaze said from the steps. Instead of running to her side like she knew Lamaze wanted her to do, she picked up a skateboard that had been sitting in one corner. She looked at the slope and then back at Lamaze. Who looked angry. She set the skateboard down and tried to remember the last time she had used one of those. With a quick look over her shoulder she saw Lamaze striding towards her. She placed one foot on the skateboard, pushed off and down the slope she went. She accelerated until things when past in a blur.

She had no idea where she was going she flew round a corner a sudden blur of white whizzed past and she felt the skateboard slip from under her feet, for the second time Caterina went flying. Only this time she flew into a man instead of train seats.

"Wow hi there!" Caterina stepped back and looked at the man, completely disorientated. He was short and was holding a microphone in one hand that was covered by the other as if to muffle the sound but she could hear his voice echoing round the speakers. "Err, are you okay?" He asked.

"Err sorry, yes I'm fine. What's going on here then?" There where crowds, who hadn't noticed her fast arrive, and a raised platform in the centre. Caterina felt her a headache coming and pushed it back knowing that it'll come back, worse, later.

"Oh, welcome to the struggle tournament!" He said proudly. Caterina only blinked. "Oh okay..."

"What are the rules?" She was watching the current struggle. She listened carefully to the rules and grinned. "Sign me up!" She grinned and tied her hair back in a high ponytail. It'll be a nice way to warm up her muscles after the train journey, at the entrance to the Sandlot Lamaze appeared having had to fight the dusks that Caterina had whizzed past so easily. Lamaze saw the telltale black hair of Caterina dance through the crowds to a blackboard and sighed...

This was writted by me companion, shiiit...I looked back on what I wrote then I look on hers...hers is so much better, yeah my writings improved 'coz a 'Team South' and 'Final Fantasy X-3' BUT STILL! WOW!

REEEVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The Meeting

"Shit!" Sean looked around the Sandlot, "I have never seen an arena like this! Although now that I think about it…I've never seen an arena…"

"Excuse me?" someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Sean turned his head swiftly, "What?"

"Are you here to participate? Or to watch?" a thin man with a board in his arm was standing directly behind him. Sean thought he had pushed past him without realizing but he wasn't raised with the proper manners to care less.

"What? I'm here to fight!" Sean smiled, with a surprised and delighted look on his face.

"Then sign up in the admission board and get out the way!" the man shoved him to the right in frustration and wrote down something on his own mini board.

After regaining his balance, Sean made his way to the board. A large table was drawn in chalk. The Black-board was sitting upon a large wooden stand, decorated with the Twilight Town colors.

"Fancy..." Sean picked up a piece of chalk, "Where should I sign my name?"

There were three people already signed up for the contest this year. From left to right the names were, Hayner, Caterina and Seifer.

"I guess I'm next up!" he turned around.

The battle between Hayner and Caterina was taking place.

Hayner swung at Caterina, she ducked, and retaliated. Hayner was knocked to the floor, and Caterina retrieved the remaining orbs, causing Hayner to loose.

Sean made his way onto the arena, where a disturbed looking child, dressed in a white long cloak, a blue vest, dark red jeans, and black shoes only just poking out. His ski mask covered his eyes half way down.

"Weird..." Sean looked closely at him from a distance.

The top of Seifer's head just reached Sean's shoulder, he looked up at Sean as Sean looked down at him.

"What're you looking at?" he asked with a harsh tone.

"What do you think?" Sean laughed not feeling at all threatened.

The referee approached holding two struggle swords, "Keep it clean." he said sternly.

"I'll try my best!" Sean laughed again gently but harshly taking the struggle sword. Stepping slowly back he prepared his fighting stance, "But I cant be sure if he wont wake up in the morning with a cut or two!"

"Like you could hit me!" Seifer yelled from the other end of the court, but Sean was too short sighted to see at what actions he had made.

Sean had remembered some magic he had learned in his youth and felt compelled to use it. But a strong will told him not too, he thought that using magic in such an open area might be dangerous if some of the crowd would be accidentally hit. He couldn't careless for Seifer's safety, he just thought that Seifer was a fighter and wouldn't end up crying at the end of the match. But, unfortunate for both of them, he did...he wept like a baby of the thought of loosing, and the thought of him being covered in hard and swelling bruises.

From where Sean was standing, Seifer looked like a balloon.

"He's a fighter! He should know that he is gonna get hurt! 'Specially seeing as though he's fighting me!" Sean quietened his voice at the end of the sentence and for some reason felt himself shrinking, just because his knee's were actually bending, doesn't mean anything.

"If your as great as you say you are...!" Caterina stepped onto the platform, as the rotund referee helped a limping Seifer off, "Then I challenge you!"

"Al right!" Sean agreed nodding his head, "But not with these crappy weapons! Let's use real, sharp blades!"

"What do you have in mind?" Caterina pondered lifting her brow and twiddling with her hair.

"For some reason you seem familiar, but I cant remember where." Sean muttered under his breath, "And she feels as though she has the same energy I have, and more proof is when she fought Hayner without breaking a sweat!" this time Caterina has just managed to hear up to 'Hayner'.

Sean had also heard her murmur something under her breath. His eyesight may be horrendous but he did find that he could hear well.

"A Keyblade fight. My Oblivion," Sean withdrew his blade, with a sparkle in his eyes as the magic disappeared.

"Against my Trillion..." Caterina stared at the Oblivion with shock, she had never thought there to be other Keyblade bearers apart from her and the fabled 'Sora', Leon and the gang told of.

"No use of real weapons during a struggle Tournament!" the referee protested, waddling onto the stage.

"Screw you fatty!" Sean continued in his fighting position and watched Caterina make the first move. Sean dodged at the last moment and watched Caterina lunge past him, "Shit she is fit!" he thought inspecting her closely as the seconds passed.

Nobodies appeared around the the two. They slowly advanced on the group. It was hard to tell which kind of Nobody this was, they hadn't seen it before.

"What the hell are these?" Caterina yelled slowly getting up.

"What else could they be?! Silver Jump suits! They're Nobodies!" the cool battle music from KH2 started playing in Sean's head, "Hmph..." Sean laughed, "THUNDAJA!" Sean lifted his Keyblade waited for a few seconds, and huge bolts of lightning rained down from the sky, onto the Nobodies.

"Magic?" Caterina mumbled in yet another state of shock.

"What else?" Sean laughed again and felt his stomach gurgle over hunger.

Orange creatures rained from the sky, and encircled the two.

"What the hell are these?" Sean stared bluntly at the small creatures.

The things had no eyes or arms but strong back legs so they could jump high and from a distance. A circular head made them look like a mimic of Shadows, but a thin body told otherwise. Two round Mickey ears were placed on the head, and strangely enough the Disney Castle crest was marked on their torso. The name was still a mystery but Caterina automatically thought it might be the King.

She withdrew the Trillion and stepped up to one of them.

"Caterina?!" Sean turned.

"Do you know King Mickey?" she bent down to her knees and asked one of the creatures. The ears twitched. It let out an enormous roar, and the rest of the group leapt onto her, "AH! What are you doing?" she screamed as she tried to step back.

"Magnetaja!" the creatures were pushed back, just off the arena.

Caterina got up, and looked directly at the Audience who were watching in awe, "What are you doing?! This isn't a show! RUN!"

The audience gave a big scream – as they would – and ran out of the Sandlot.

Lamaze and Lamonte were standing at one of the exits observing the match between the Keyblade bearers, and the new creatures.

"Do you think this is the Operation?" Lamonte folded his muscled arms.

"What else?" Lamaze but one of her thin hands at her hip, and the other she lifted by the elbow.

"Reckon we should help?" Lamonte offered.

"Let them fight their own battles Lamonte! They have to get used to it!" Lamaze disappeared in a puff.

Lamonte walked out of the Sandlot and up the stairs.

"Crap!" Sean and Caterina were forced back to back again Keyblade's in hands, "I'm running out of MP!"

"Who says I cant use magic?" Caterina smiled.

"I didn't! Use something!" Sean began getting worried.

"Gravija!" the monsters were flung to the sky, and fizzled out of view.

"Whoa...That was a cool magic spell..." the Oblivion disappeared out of Sean's hand.

Hours later they were sitting in the middle of the arena talking, about...anything really...Until they came to an important subject.

"How did you get here?" Sean asked, lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head attempting to show of his body.

"I was fighting some Heartless in Tranquil Garden, when some person called Lamaze came and transported me to a train. Which led me to a station. How did you get here?"

"I was fighting in TWTNW..." Sean started.

"The what?" Caterina interrupted, then waited for Sean to continue.

"'The World That Never Was'. It's my home world, but I think it vanished, after I fought the Twilight Thorn...I was doing really well..." Sean lied, "But then I found myself in the Mansion..."

"The Twilight Thorn's real?" Caterina asked looking at him ignoring his hidden-ish flexing, "What a show-off..." Caterina thought looking at Sean's moderate flexing.

"Yep!" Sean grunted happily.

"And you don't care that your world's gone?" Caterina looked at him in question.

"No...I hated my world anyway! But you know what I wonder?" Sean sat up, "How come we found each other in almost exactly the same way?"

"I dunno...my biggest worry is how did you get your Keyblade?" Caterina looked at his hand where the Oblivion came out of.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember..." Sean looked at Caterina's boobs.

"How long is that?" Caterina looked up at Sean's face, "STOP LOOKING AT MY BOOBS PERVE!" she jolted up and pulled her collar round.

"WELL WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOST TO LOOK AT!" Sean stood up.

The two stared at each other with rage in each others eyes.

"I wanna go back to Tranquil Gardens anyway!" Caterina turned round and headed for the train station.

"I like her...but she does have a bit of a temper...I got no-where else to go...so I guess I have to follow her..." Sean spoke to himself a bit before running after Caterina.

YAY THAT LOOKS SO MUCH BETTER!

This one was written by mee!

REVIEEEW!!


End file.
